


Not a  Mr. Hammond situation

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Another ff related to my Mr. Hammond's onesHope you will enjoy it sorry for my grammar mistakes and bla bla bla as usual , the title is not definitive, maybe I will change it later.Thank you for reading and living kudos, crictics are accepted as well, I have fun writing but I'm always unsure about my works I'm just curious of that people think of them





	Not a  Mr. Hammond situation

Coffee, the first thing I need in the morning, it's friday, three day as passed since Richard is gone to Scotland for film with the crew, I'm surprised to had miss him so much, I spent those days thinking about him basically every moment, even now while I'm preparing coffee I can't take him away from my mind. The day before he left was fantastic and now I don't know if feel sad because he will not come back until this evening or happy because just few hours separate us. I'm really tired this morning and a strong cup of coffee is exactly what I need, I spent the last evening chatting and drinking with Shane, one of my oldest friends remembering the good old days when we was two newbies in London and talking about what happened with Richard, despite the fact they never even meet, in the end it was so late I told Shane to stay here for the night. 

I pour the coffee on my drivetribe mugs, one for me and one for Shane who is in the shower now and take them in the living room. I relax on the sofà and hit the bottom of my cigarettes's pack until one come off, I'm an occasional smoker but I can't avoid to have one with my morning coffee, before I can lit it the doorbell ring, probably it's a delivery from Amazon and I go to answer at the door. Instead of the delivery guy as I open the door, I find Richard, an happy smile and the look of someone who need to sleep. I babble a "welcome back" and as he enter in the house I literally jump in his arms, I kiss him deeply and let my hands run trough his hair, he hold me thigh, and I enjoy the sensation of his warm hands on my back, his familiar scent in my noise. 

B: I thought he was a delivery...what are you doing here? I thought you will come back in the late afternoon...

My thumb graze his temple, my lips kiss him lightly.

R: Yeah, but we finished earlier and I left the guys at the location and come here, I missed you...

Richard hold me tighter, one of his hand touch my leg and he tell me with a smirk

R: Is this the way to open the door?

His eyes run on my body, and I realize I'm wearing only a Led Zeppelin's t-shirt and nothing more than my panties.

B: I'm awake by something like ten minutes...I just made coffee...

Richard hands cup my bottom, his lips tug mine with lust, we turn around and he push me gently against the door, Shane voice interrupt us. Richard give me a murderous glance, he hiss to me

R: Who the fuck is?

He go straight in the direction of the voice and freeze for a moment when he see Shane, trouble it's in the air, Richard is at a blow up point, his fist so tight I can see the veins of his arms pump, his teeth almost grit, Shane by the other side just nod a morning in Richard's direction, get up from the chair and stretch his hand toward him. Richard shake his hand tighter with a dead serious face. 

I quickly break the silence

B: Richard, this is my old mate Shane, Shane, my boss Richard.

Richard try to smile but it's clear he's angry as hell, when we talked at the phone last night, and I told him I was out with a friend probably he didn't expect he was a young male one, and surely the fact he's shirtless and just come out from the shower don't help.

I take a cup of coffee for Richard and we all sit at the table, my cigarette still left in the other room, it's an awkward situation, Richard's eyes look at me in a glacial way, Shane efforts to have a conversation die immediately under the furious glances of Richard, finally my mate finish his coffee and put his shirt on.

S: I have to go now, thanks for all. Nice to had meet you Richard.

R: Yeah, yeah ...same..

I accompany Shane at the door, in the background I can hear Richard mutter some rude words in his direction.

B: I'm sorry usually he is not that kind of idiot...  
S: Are you sure it's all ok?  
B: Don't worry, he's just jealous, I can handle it.

We hug and say goodbye, Richard is arrive behind me, is furious and so am I, he was rude and acted totally like a moron, as I close the door he push me roughly against it and try to kiss me, I push him away, he grab my wrists and pin my hands at the sides of my head, his lips press hard on mine, but I'm too angry and I try to resist him, Richard pin my hands above my head and when grab my chin, his thumb slip under my lip and push on my teeth in the effort to open my mouth, his knee force me to open my legs. This time I don't want allow him to do nothing, he can't go mad every time I hang out with someone, I try to free myself but he's stronger than me, my efforts are useless, his tight rub between my legs and my body start betray me, my panties are almost wet and moans start to rise in my throat, Richard finally manage to open my mouth, his tongue flick inside it so deep to leave me breathless. I feel bad, even if I'm really pissed off I find all this situation exciting. Richard hands slip under my t-shirt and squeeze rudely my breast, I struggle and broke the kiss.

B: Stop it  
R: Shut up  
B: Don't you dare...

His lips hush me, his hand move down to pull away my panties, as he move away his leg I try to close mine's, Richard rub me with his whole hand, and force me to open my legs, my protest die in his mouth, he push two fingers inside me roughly and pound harder and fast, my knees shake, I can feel the tears rise up in my eyes, I'm so cross and excited at the same time. Don't take me much time to come, Richard free my arms, I lay against the door and can't stop shake, I want slap him, but simply I can't move. He talk, his voice harsh.

R: I drove all the bloody night to be here  
B: Fuck off

I push him and walk away, he follow me and grab my arm, I free myself and keep walk in the living room. Richard hand close again on my arm and twist it behind my back.

B: Richard stop it, I'm not joking  
R: Nor do I

He push me on the sofà and lie over me, we are face to face, his body keep me down, like the first time at his house. I try to keep a serious face but the tears roll down on my cheeks. 

R: What would have you done if you was in my shoes? Coming back home and find me half naked with another woman?

As he talk the pressure of his body become lighter, one of his hands dry the tears from my face. I understand what he mean, probably I had go mad the same if I found him in that kind of situation, but this is not enough to me.

B: Bloody hell Richard if I tell you to stop, you'll do it, Jesus Christ why you didn't talk to me instead of assault me?  
R: I just needed to steam up...  
B: Well seem like it worked...so...fuck off now...

Richard don't move

R: You can't deny you liked it  
B: This is not the point...we was not playing this time, it wasn't a Mr. Hammond please... situation...  
R: I know...I'm sorry...

It's not fair, he can't pull out that adorable face after all what happened, I know he blow up easily and he don't really had bad intentions but...  
Richard kiss me sweetly, I start surrender at his touch, I break the kiss, my rage almost dissolved.

B: You are a stupid jealous moron...  
R: Yeah you are right... but I bloody love you...  
B: Wait...what?  
R: You heard what I said...

Richard kiss me again, this time I let him do for a while before stop him.

B: I warn you, cross the line again and you are out...you utter imbecile...

I hug him, my lips hush him before he can reply, we kiss and cuddle until the point we want more, our touches become lustful, our bodies grind in a pleasant way, Richard's lips follow the line of my jaw until my neck, his hands under my t-shirts massage my breast, I graze his back, my hips lift to reach the bulge in his jeans, my hands slip under his boxer to squeeze his bottom and then move forward to unbutton his trouser, his lips move their attention on mine while he mess between my legs, we both moan louder when he rub his erection on my entrance and we pant in pleasure as he push it inside me. Richard move slowly, my legs wrap at his waist, my hips follow his pace, his fingers cross mine, our lips touch and tug each other's, I'm overwhelm by all this sweetness, as he fast a bit his thrust I hold his hands and reach the climax, Richard push hard for a few times and follow me with a moan of satisfaction. We rest hugged on the sofà until we manage to breath normally, his face buried in the crook of my neck, my hand caress his messy hair, Richard is the first to break the silence, his voice lower than usual.

R: So...have you nothing to say to me?  
B: uhmm...yes... get up, I need my morning's cigarette and another cup of coffee...

He look at me rather confused, and I smile before whisper in his ear

B: I love you too...despite the fact you are a jealous idiot.

I get up and leave him lie on the sofà, this was a very animated morning...


End file.
